personalities
by Aray Murphy
Summary: what happens when reid get three girls to take care of and the twins go missing
1. Chapter 1

AN: this may look familiur to some of you but thats beacause I had a freind post this for me when i couldnt get on so im taking it back to my own.

I do not own criminal minds even though i wish i did and i dont own courtney or sarah

A multiple personality is in a certain sense normal."

George H. Mead.

My cousin, twin, and I walked in from Washington County High, and, yes, I said walked. My sisters scared of cars and, well, buses too, apperently. Courtney and I were staying with my uncle.

I'm the oldest of us, 14 years. I had my "Only an idiot would stand there and take the time to read what this shirt says" pink with black writing t-shirt on, jeans, and white flip-flops on. I have brown hair, which was in a pony tail, and brown eyes. I'm the same short hieghth as Courtney, which is 5'3". We all are on the same intellectual level-4.0 GPAs since first grade.

Then Courtney. She's, like, three minutes younger than me. Brown eyes, brown hair a little bit lighter than mine. She had on a WCHS t-shirt, jeans, and black flip-flops. Even though she's younger, she's the calmest, most mature one of us-including Ivy.

He siad, "Hi, Girls."

"Hey," we all repplied in unison.

"How. . ." was all he got out before he started choking. I ran to the kitchen to call the ambulance. I got in there and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello 9-1-1 what is your emergancy," the operater said.

"My uncle is choking! Get your lazy butts over here!"

"Exuse me, miss?"

"You heard me ." Then I hung upand turned to Ivy and Courtney. "Open his mouth from the chinand check for anything obstructing the airway." Mabey I should push them out of the way and do it my self. Na, I'll let them waist there eferts he's going to be dead by the time the slow ambulance gets here, like my parents, anyway.

It's not that I don't care about him, I've just dealt with to much loss. When we were six, Courtney's and my parents died in a car crash. They were driving down a curvey road when a drunk driver forgot to turn with the road and ran head first into my parents car. To top it all off, Courtney and I were in the back seat and didn't get killed but were teribly injured. We got put in the ICU of L.A. main hosbital for two months.  
>Hearing the sirens brought me out of my flash back. They were finnaly here. Took them long enough, didn't it. The peramedict knocked on the door and i opened it.<p>

"Took you long enough. You know that if you wanted to save anyone you need to be quicker getting there."

"Be nice to the peaple. They are here to help. They cant help it if they were slow," Courtney said. Just like her, always the calm one.  
>I hearded screaming then looked over to see Ivy being pulled away from my uncle crying hesterically, "No Dad, don't leave me please. The pereamedict got her away, after some strugle, and looked him over. One got up with a sad expression.<p>

"Im sorry girls but he was D.O.A." he said to us.

"Whats D.O.A." Ivy asked, shakily.

"Dead on arrival, duh," I said

"Sarah, be nice to her. She's not thinking straight, and she just lost her dad," Courtney said.

"Yeah, well I lost both of my parents and I wasn't as stupid as here." I yelled.

"Shut up, Sarah! Your making her cry harder, and we were six! peaple handle thing differantly, we're examples of that" She said starting to raise her voice.

"Whatever" I said

-:-:-:-

(IPOV)

"Now,wherewillwelive!" I cried.

"Ooo!" Courtney exclaimed, "I Just had a spark of genious! We can go live with Spencer in Virginia"  
>"Oh yeah" Sarah said, sarcasticly, "cuz i would just love to meet him."<p>

"That would work. I haven't seen him sence I was one years old." I said.

-:-:-:-

(CPOV)

I stood there waiting for Ivy to calm down enough so I could let her go and she wouldn't fall down. I wanted to think this through. I can't beleive that we are leaving our cute little home in Kentucky and moving to Virginia!

"Do you have any family you could live with," one of the paramedics said.

"We have a cousin in Virginia and an aunt in a mental hosbital in L.A.," I said.

"Well you can't stay with your aunt cause a mental hosbital is no place for kids so I'll call your cousin what's his number," he said.

"He works in the BAU so call them and ask for Spencer Reid," Ivy said. The paramedic person looked suprised, but i quess he should.

"Don't looked to shocked some peaple can get a decent job," Sarah said.

-:-:-:-

(RPOV)

"Reid, call in line one," JJ yelled from her office into the bullpen. I picked up the phone.

"Is this Spencer Reid," a male said.

"This is he," I replied.

"There are some girls here saying that you are there only relative capable of taking care of them. Oh, by the way, this is john Smith from Washington County, Kentucky. I work for the emergancy sevice peramedics," he said.

"Who's hurt," I asked.

"Your father was DOA sir," he said.

"W-W-What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for your lose sir" John said.

"Wait who are the other two girls?" I asked.

"I think they are your cousins"

"That would make sence I heard about them," I said, "When do I need to pick them up?"

"As soon as possible because they will be in a foster home till you come get them."

"I'll be there shortly" I said then hung up. I ran to Hotch's office. "Hotch, Hotch, I need to ask you something."

"What do you need Reid?" He asked.

"My sister and cousins were living with my dad and he died today." I said tears threating to fall from my eyes, " I need to pick them up before they have to stay in a foster home so I was wondering if I could take one of the jets."

"Ok Ried when will you be back"

"As soon as possible I'm leaving now bye" I called over my sholder as i ran toward the exit.

"Where are you going in such a hurry . Pretty Boy," Morgan asked me.

"I will explain once I'm on the jet," I called . I ran to my car good thing for me I had a ready bag in there for emergancy. I drove to our aiport ran inside, flashed my badge, and they let me go ehead of everone.

"Where to docter Reid," our piolet asked me.

"Washington County, Kentuckey" I said.

"Ok," he said. I went to the backand sat down. As soon as we went up I called Morgan to explain why I ran out earlier.

" Where in the world were you going in such a hurry, Spencer Reid!" Morgan all but yelled over the phone.

"I have to pick up my sister and cousins from Kentucky they are going to stay with me" I explained.

"I still don't understand why you were in such a hurry," Morgan said calming down a little.

"They were staying with my dad and he died this afternoon so since my mom is in the hosbital she can't take car of them; so, i have to or they will be in a foster home," I said.

"Oh, ok" he said "Im sorry Reid. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Ok, bye" I said then hung up. I was getting close to Kentucky now so I better calm down. We landed and as soon as I got out there was an SUV waiting for me, I drove for a little while to the foster home. I got there held out my arms for a hug from my sister and she ran into them.

"Spencer." she yelled.

"Ivy" I said calmly. "It's been forever. come on Courtney, Sarah." Courtney walked over and into the hug.

"I'm not hugging someone that could carless weather I live or not," Sarah said angrily


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN CM EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID

I would rather live in the foster home then with someone that I will get attached to then he will die, but I'm not leaving my sister so I will go with him.

"Come on girls grab your bags and lets go home," Reid said "We have to get back before our airport closes."

"Lets go then," I said.

"Ok then, are you all ok with flying?" Reid asked us as we all got in the car.

"OH NO OH NO, I don't like any type of transportation but walking and bysicals," Courtney said.

"Good luck walking then ,Guru," I replied.

"Come on you to behave we don't want to scare Spencer away before we get anywhere."

"It's ok Courtney but we have to fly it won't be that bad," Spencer said.

"Ok I'll go but I call the middle, somewhere with no windows," Courtney said.

"What are you a scardy cat Courtney?" I replied jockingly. we all loaded in the car and set off on a trip on which my sister would freak out. She insisted on the middle on the way to the airport. Ivy was up front with Spencer.

-;-:-:-

I sat up front with my brother. After about ten minutes of calm driving he started driving crazily.

"You don't get to drive much do you, Spence," I asked him.

"No, I don't at all but maybe every once in a while."

"Well I can see why" Sarah said.

I was worried for courtney beacuse of how scared of any moving vehical she was. I really don't understand that beacuse if somthing was going to happen to us it would happen even with us walking. But that's besides the point and anyway we had made it to the jet and boarded.

"Back home please theys three are with me," Spencer said.

He took off and motioned for us to follow him. We all did and we sat down.

-:-:-;-

"OHNOOHNO we are all going to crash and die," I said fastly.

"Courtney will you please calm down I don't want to listen to you freak put the whole ride there," Sarah said. She was so mean sometimes.

"You know how terrified of vehicals and any moving way of transportation I am, so shut it."

"Why should I it's your problem not mine."

"beacause I'm your only siste and if I don't talk to you noone will."

"Yea right you will talk to me won't you Ivy?"

"I'm not getting into this."

"Girls, Girls will you please be quiet. I have to call my boss and tell him I'm on the way home." Reid said.

(RPOV)

The girls were fighting and I needed to call Hotch. once I told them to be quiet it took them five minutes to acctualy listen.

"Sorry Spencer." Courtney said.

"I'ts ok just please be quiet for a minute."

"Ok we will" Ivy said.

"Thank you" I said then took out my cell phone and called Hotch.

"Hey Reid, Hows it going?" he said when he answered.

"It's good we are on the way home. Can I bring the girls in with me?"

"Yea, they need to get used to the team anyway since I quess your going to be bringing them on cases with you"

"True, I will, I would't want to leave them there alone."

"Ok bye Reid. I'll see you when you get here acctuly tomorrow. You're not coming in today you have girls to get settled into your house now don't you."

"I don't care if you don't want me to come in I am anyway unless you all want to throw a welcome home party for them."

"That will work see you when you get to your house."

"Bye" I said then hung up. By now we were about to land. I said "Girls when we land we ahve about a 30 to 40 minute drive to my house well apartment so its going to be crowded for a few weeks but we won't be home much. We will get you into school tomorrow."

"But schools stupid, I may make good grades but its stupid and useless" Sarah said.

"you are aware I graduated high School at Twelve and have three PHDs"

"Yea and that just mean that you like school it doesn't mean I have to."

"Yes but you are living under my roof and I say your going to school so you are."

"Fine but don't be suprised if i skip a few days."

We had this conversation the entire way ride home and when we got there we grabed thier bags and I handed the keys to Ivy, Its 3B go on up and unlock the house."

I heard the door unlock and Garcia yell, "Welcome to the family"

"Spence Help me a crazy girl is attacking me," Ivy yelled. By now I was on My floor of the apartment building.

"Garcia let Ivy go shes not used to you," I told her. She let them go. "Everybady this is Ivy, Courtney, and Sarah. Girls these are Hotch, JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Garcia," I said pointing to everyone as I said there names.

"Sorry for scaring you earlyer Ivy I'm just so hapy to see you, Reid talks about you all the time." Garcia said.

"Its ok I just wasn't expecting it"

"Ok then" just as Garcia said that JJs phone went off.

"It's the office," she said, "Hello. . . Ok. . . I'll tell them. . . We have a cas and have one hour to be in."

AN sorry i know i cant spell i will run this threw spell check when i get home from NC i dont know if my hotel will have wireless and i wanted to get threw chapter 5 put up for you guys so be kind on the spelling it will be fixxed when i get home


	3. Chapter 3

I WILL NEVER OWN AND IF I CLAIM TO I WILL END UP IN A WHITE COAT HUGGING MY SELF

(CPOV)

We have a case. That's just great. I guess I'm going to have to get used to this, because Spencer has to answer his calls and there is no way that he is leaving us here alone. I mean we _are_ minors and it _is_illegal to leave minors alone if you are going to a completely different state.

"Good thing I got you three all bags to use as ready bags, huh?" Garcia said, "Don't worry they are really cute."

"I guess, but what are ready bags?" I asked

"It's a bag that we keep in our car so we don't have to go home before cases," Morgan said.

"Oh, OK. Well, we will go pack then," I said.

Ivy, Sarah and I all got our bags and packed them. In my bag I packed two outfits and a few books. I put my IPOD, Cell Phone, and Camera in my pocket.

"Come on girls we're leaving and will stop on the way in to get drinks," Reid said.

"Coming, Spence," Ivy said. We all ran down the outside steps to the parking lot of Spencer's apartment.

"What car are we riding in?" Sarah asked, "I hope it isn't one that Spencer is driving because he drives like a drunk driver." Why did she have to go there? Seriously, she knows that he doesn't. He actually drives calm compared to a drunk.

"No, he doesn't drive, so you will be with Emily, Hotch and me," Morgan said, "The rest will be in JJ's car.

"Are we going to be on the jet again?" I asked

"Yes why?" JJ asked.

"Because she's a scardy cat," Sarah said.

"Am not! I'm just scared. I have my reasons for it and you know that." I said

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you have to act like a terrified baby all the time, now does it?"

"No it doesn't, but I don't like anything motorized." I said.

"Girls, Girls, calm down. It's OK, now. Courtney, do you want to talk about it?" JJ asked, "After all I am good at helping people."

"I'd rather not, thank you, though." I said

"Oh, OK. That's fine, but we better get going. Don't want to be late," JJ said.

"Right" I said. We all loaded in the cars and left. I was in between Ivy and Garcia with Reid and JJ up front.

(SPOV)

I was in the car. Hotch was driving, and Morgan was up front with him. Emily and me were in the back.

"So, do you like living with Reid so far?" Morgan Asked.

"Yeah, I just love living with the scrawny stupid genius of a man." I said sarcastically.

"Be nice to Spencer. He didn't have to take you even though one of you girls is his sister." Hotch said.

"Good one, I like you already," Emily said.

"Nice, Sarah." Morgan said.

It didn't take long for us to get there. We loaded on the jet and all got seats Garcia had come with us.

"OK, guys. Our unsub is taking twins. They go missing two days before they turn up dead." JJ told us. Every one turned and looked at Courtney and me.

"You to are staying within grabbing distance of one of us," Hotch told us. JJ handed out case files to each of the team.

"Just so I know do any of you three have a mental disorder or disease," Reid asked us.

"Yeah" I said "I have OCD. It's where you have thoughts, or obsessions that cause anxiety. To relieve yourself of this anxiety you have compulsions or behaviors. It's also related to low self esteem." I said this really fast. Oh, gosh, I'm starting to sound like Spencer.

(IPOV)

"I don't have OCD, but I do have schizophrenia. I'm not going to explain it. I'm pretty sure you guys know what it is, considering the fact that our mom is in a mental hospital." I said gesturing toward Spencer and me.

(RPOV)

My sisters schizophrenic I thought relaxing in my seat. Wait, my sisters schizophrenic, I realized, and hit my hand on the window after practically jumping out of my seat.

"OWW!" I exclaimed sharply. Everyone's eyes turned toward me. "I think I cracked a nuckle." Rubbing my hand.

"Why did you do that for?" Courtney asked.

"Because my sister is schizophrenic, and if she is it means that my mom's wasn't from drugs and is genetic, so I can get it to." he said

"You will not get it your fine Pretty Boy," Morgan said, "your just really smart and like spouting facts off the top of you head."

"I know, but I can't help but worry about it," I replied.

"OK guys, we need to get down to business. We only have an hour left before we get to the town in the case were we are working" JJ said," He alternates between two cities. Each victim has two gun shots to the head.'

"Does anyone else notice that the unsub seems to obsessed with two's?" Sarah said,"maybe they have OCD"

"Good point, Sarah," Emily said," You should know though, shouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I should" She replied.

"OK, Guys, look over the cases, when we get there I want every one to hit the ground running," Hotch said, "JJ, Reid: take Courtney and go talk to the families. Emily, Morgan, and Sarah: you are with me. We are going to the dump site. Ivy and Garcia will go to the station to get started. Call them if you need anything." We split into thoughts groups and got to work looking over the case files. As soon as the jet landed we left for what we were supposed to do

AN READ THE ONE fROM CHPT 2 ITS THE SAME


	4. Chapter 4

I DONT OWN CM

(IPOV)

"0,1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55,89,144,233,377,610,987,1597" I recited.

"What are you doing, Ivy"

"I'm bored so I'm reciting the Fibinachy sequence" I replied.

"Wow, your just like your brother." Garcia said taking out her phone, which was ringing.

I went back to reciting the numbers from memory, "2584, 4181, 6765."

"Shut up for a minute, Ivy. Morgan's calling." She told me. "You've reached Garcia and Ivy, Geniuses of the BAU. What do you need?...Okay. We will go back to being bored and listening to Ivy recite stuff from memory…bye." She said then hung up.

"I'm done for now. I don't want to bore you to death." I said.

"Oh, it's ok. I've had Reid in here a few times before." She said, "Oh, do you want to hear a few stories about him?"

"Sure." I said.

(SPOV)

"We aren't supposed to have fourteen year olds working the cases with us but you seem to have and idea of how this unsub could be. I'll let you three get away with it but if Strauss comes on a case with us you have to stay out of it while she's around." Hotch said. We were at the dump site now and had to get out of the car.

Weird how I walk upon 2 dead bodies and feel no emotion. Just disgust at the way it smells…and looks. I notice how everyone is looking at me for some sort of reaction I clearly am not feeling.

I walk over to one of the victims and she had a white shirt on. I noticed something under it.

"Hey, Morgan. Can you hand me a pair of gloves please. I think I found something." I yelled, because I am not touching that thing without some. If Courtney was here, I bet she'd be a baby and be too scared to touch it even with gloves.

"Yeah." He said, kneeling down beside me. I took the gloves, put them on, and lifted her shirt. I saw a N cut into her stomach. It wasn't deep enough to majorly harm her, so she most likely didn't die of it.

"Emily, do me a favor and lift her shirt up and tell me what you she." I told her. She and Hotch had just started examining the other victim.

"There is an A on this one," She told me. "It looks about…two days old."

"That's the time they went missing. So it was inflicted premortem" He said, "I bet there are letters on the others too."

"Let's go then." Hotch said, "Call JJ and Reid and tell them not to worry about talking to the family's but to turn around and meet us at the morgue.

"Will do." Emily called. We all loaded back into the car and went back to the police station. It took us a while to get to the morgue because Morgan was driving and he wouldn't listen to me. We got there, finally and JJ, Reid, and Courtney were already there.

(CPOV)

I wonder what Sarah found. We were their about five minutes before Morgan, Emily, Hotch, and Sarah finally showed up.

"Were you not listening to people, Morgan?" Reid asked.

"No, he wasn't. I told him to take the intersection instead of all the back roads and we would get here faster." Sarah said.

"Okay, so I didn't listen to a fourteen year old. I'm sorry." Morgan said.

"Cut it out. We need to get to work. There are two more girls missing that we need to find." I said.

"What did you find, Sarah." JJ asked.

"I noticed that the girls at the dump site had letters carved on their stomach and I think if we look on the others there will be some, too. So let's go to the morgue." We were already outside the morgue so we just walked in.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"We are with the FBI. We need to see the victom's." Hotch said showing his badge.

"Okay. You can go on in but the twins can't. They aren't allowed," She said.

"They have to come with us." He sounds like…he's arresting us or something.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's protocol that no one under the age of eighteen is allowed to be in the back."

"Then break protocol. They are coming with us wether you like it or not" Hotch started walking, ignoring the women's somplaints, and we all followed him. We had to explain everything to the MI that was in the room. He left to go talk to the receptionist. Sarah walked up to the first out of the other four and lifted her shirt.

"There's a K on this one. What about the others?"

"T." Reid said.

"E" I said.

"A" Morgan said. "I wonder what all these letters stand for."

"Maybe a name or something." I said.

"Or more than one name."

"Reid these letters are probably in order from death, so its K,A,T,E,A,N plus we know there is at least two more letters." Emily said.

"K,A,T,E spells Kate. So maybe the other two letters are the start of the word And." Reid said.

"Good work. I'll call Garcia and have her check for fourteen your old twins that ones name is Kate." Morgan said, then walked out of the room.

"Guys, it's getting late. Go to the hotel and get some sleep. Bright and early tomorrow morning." Hotch told us, "I'll have Garcia bring Ivy there."

"Okay, come on girls. Let's find JJ so she can drive." Reid said.

"Right here. Let's go." JJ said, walking in the door.

We went out to the car and got in. The hotel wasn't far so it only took a few minutes. We checked in and went to our room.

(RPOV)

"Wait in here girls. I'm going to check and make sure no one is here." I told them.

"What are you paranoid? Maybe you and your sister should go to the mental hospital like your crazy mom." Sarah said.

"My mother is one of the best women ever."

"Oh, yeah? Then why sis you have to take care of yourself all the time then?"

"Because she was always working to get money for me and my sister when she came down."

"Yeah, well, according to your dad, she spent her time reading or freaking out and he was the only one that worked and that's why he left."

"My dad knows nothing about my mom, so shut up!"

"What's with all the yelling, guys?" Ivy asked. She'd just got here.

"Sarah and Spencer are arguing over whether or not your moms crazy." Courtney said, who'd before had just been standing back observing.

"So you thing my mom is crazy, do you, Sarah? Well, she's not!"

"well, your one to talk. Your crazy too, schizo!"

"At least I'm not little miss OCD?"

"You need to leave. You just insulted my mom, my sister, and me. So since I can't kick you out, go to bed and stay there till I get you up."

"Well, Sarah's right you. You three are crazy. But I wasn't going to say anything while she was in here 'cause we never agree." Courtney said.

"We are not crazy. We're just different." Ivy said.

"Oh, right. How come you see little green aliens sent by the government that tells you they will eat you when you forget to take your meds, Ivy?"

"Because I'm schizophrenic. You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, you need to go to the funny farm!"

"There is nothing wrong with being schizophrenic. It's just a disease and its passed threw genes." I said, "Courtney, Ivy, bed. Now. There are three back there. I'll take the couch. Go to sleep. Now. We have to get up early and I don't want to hear any arguing."

AN IN CHPT 2


	5. Chapter 5

YOU KNOW THE DEaL AND THAT I DONT OWN

(IPOV)

"Wake up!" Morgan yelled, pounding on the door of the apartment.

"I'm up. I'll get the rest of them up." I called back.

"OK, thanks. Tell Reid I have him coffee with extra sugar."

"OK."

_Great. I have to wake up Sarah and Courtney. That will be fun. I'm waking my brother up first._ I thought sarcastically. I walked into the other room where he was sleeping. He was asleep with the case file on his chest. I walked over and shook him.

"What?" He said, going for his gun, "Where is my gun!"

"Right here. It must have fallen off while you were sleeping." I said, handing him his gun from the floor.

"Thanks."

"Morgan told me to wake you Sarah and Courtney up." I said, "He has coffee for you with extra sugar."

"Ok, thanks. Let's go wake those two up." I said, walking back to the bedroom. I jumped on Sarah's bed. "Come on, Sleepy Head, get up."

"Why are you always so happy in the mornings." she said, sleepily.

"I don't know" I looked over at Courtney's bed and saw that Reid was having trouble waking her. "I'll get it." I told him.

"Thanks again" he said, moving, "Get dressed when you get her up and meet me out front. We need to get going."

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" I said, tickling her.

"What!" She yelled at me. She's really grouchy in the mornings.

"It's time to get up." I said to her, "We need to get dressed."

"But I only had three hours of sleep last night." Courtney said, looking over at the clock.

"Well, it's your fault you have nightmares." said Sarah.

"How is it my fault?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know it just is."

"Stop it! You two have barely been up five minutes and already you're fighting!" I yelled at them. "Now come on we have to go."

"Fine." We walked into the other room after we were dressed and saw Reid cleaning up the papers that fell off his chest.

"Hey, Reid, we need to go fix them on the way there." I said to him

"Your right I'll just grab them and do that." He said. He grabbed his papers and we headed for Hotch's room, where we would start establishing a profile and hopefully catch this guy. We walked in and see that everyone else is already there.

"What took you guys so long?" Garcia asked.

"Sarah and Courtney are hard to wake up." I replied.

"Ok, so anyway, we know that this guy is someone that probably works at a local business, and is someone that wouldn't stand out." Morgan said.

"He attacks in private and knows how to get out of the building without being noticed." Reid said.

"He was the nicest person you could ever meet up until his sisters died. After that, he became really mean and cruel." Hotch said. "Ok, we got it. Let's get this out to the public. JJ, can you set the press conference up, please? Garcia, Emily, take the girls out for the day."

"Will do, boss." Garcia said.

"Come on girls. We are going to my room first so I can change into something that's not a suit." Emily said.

(SPOV)

"OK, sounds good." I said. We followed Emily back to her room and waited on the bed while she changed clothes. When she was done we went out front and loaded into one of the cars.

"OK girls, we are going to the mall because, from what I understand, you all have money with you to spend or do you want to go to the movies." Garcia asked.

"Movies defiantly. There is the Cumpoltion movie." Courtney said. (1)

"OK sounds good. I've been wanting to see it for a while and haven't got the chance to yet," Emily said, "Let's go."

We traveled to the movies, which I'm glad are open this early today. We walked in and bought the tickets then went to get our popcorn and drinks. The movie was great till the end. At the end the family's nineteen year old girl was killed in a car accident with a drunk driver. This really upset Courtney and she got up and walked out. I followed her to the bathroom and asked her what was wrong.

"Like you really care, Sarah." Courtney said, crying.

"Your my younger sister, Courtney, of course I care." I replied.

"By, like, two minutes, Sarah. If you must know, when the girl died it reminded me of how our parents died."

"Oh ok. I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

About that time, a boy no older than thirteen came out of the stall and hit Courtney and me over the head with a lead pipe.

(GPOV)

"Where in the world are Courtney and Sarah!" I asked, "They have been gone a while." In all reality it had only been, like, five minutes, but still.

"Let's go check. They probably went to the bathroom." Ivy said.

The movie was over and we all went to check the bathroom. Guess what? They weren't there.

"Wait a minute, this could be our unsub, if they aren't outside waiting for us, because they fit the victimology." Emily said.

"I would prefer not to think about that. Emily, these are my cousins we are talking about." Ivy said. Let's just go check outside for them and if we can't find them we are calling the others."

We walked outside and they weren't there. "Ivy you call their cells and I'll call Reid's."

"Ok." Ivy said.

She walked over a little bit with Emily to call Sarah and Courtney, and I called Reid.

"Garcia, what is it?" He asked.

"We went to the movies today and Courtney ran out of the room with Sarah following her and now we can't find them. Emily is afraid the unsub has them."

"What do you mean you can't find them?"

"Exactly what I said. Ivy is calling them. Oh wait, she just finished and got voice mail on both other numbers."

"Ok we will be right there."

(CPOV)

When I woke up I was strapped to a hospital bed in the middle of a dark room. I could hear Sarah struggling to get free from what I was guessing was also a hospital bed. I could tell I didn't have my shirt on any more. "Sarah, are you ok." I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think. I mean my head hurts, but that's from getting hit with a lead pipe over the head and knocked out." She said back.

"I see you to are awake. That's good; that means we can get on with this!" Somebody random said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't need to know that." He said" You won't even get out of here to tell anyone what happened."

He flipped on the light switch and I looked over, after my eyes were adjusted to the sudden light, and saw Sarah on the bed as well. He took out his pocket knife and placed it on her stomach.

"What are you doing to her?" I yelled at him.

"The same I will be doing to you. Avenging twin sisters."

ONCE AGAIN CHPT 2


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I really dont own it even thought the creator told me I could have Dr. Spencer Reid if i wanted him but my mom said no cause I wanted to keep him in my closet

(RPOV)

As soon as Garcia hung up I ran to find Hotch. I passes Morgan on in the hall and he grabbed my arm stopping me so I wouldn't end up breaking my arm. "What's the big deal Genious?"

"Garcia and Emily lost the twins at the theater." I replied, "Now let me go I need to tell Hotch and JJ. We have to hurry and Catch this guy."

"Ok I'll come with you. you know you're no good when your upset you need to calm down a little."

"Fine now let's go we are waisting time" I said then yanked my arm free and started down the hall again to the room where JJ and Hotch were talking to the family of the victiams I walked and told them i needed to talk to them in the Hallway

"Exuse us for a minute," Hotch said then git up and walked out of the room. We followed. "What is it?" He asked.

"The twins are missing." Morgan told him.

"They were at the theater when they went missing. Emily, Garcia, and Ivy think its the unsub we need to hurry I really don't want there blood on my hands." I told them quickly then took and went back to figuring out the geological profile.

All of the girls have went missing within a fifteen minute drive from each other and the same with the dump sites thirty miles away from here sugesting that he abducts them around his work place and he dumps them near his there is nothing that has been done between the two areas. now if I can only pin point the acctual location of this sick little. . .

"Spence are you ok?" JJ came in asking

"OK HOW CAN I BE OK! Two of the girls that just got put into my custidy have been taken and possibly by our unsub if they dont make it I'm going to loose my only sister and she would have to go to a foster home. I really don't want her in one of thoughs things. They would tortue her with her being the way she is. Do you know how many children are abused in foster homes 7 out of 10 children are abused every year in foster homes.

"OK Reid you didnt have to go off on me I was just checking"

"I'm sorry I'm just upset and scared." I said. I really did not mean to be so mean. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings to bad. Hmm I wonder what Ivy is up to now that her cusins are missing. "JJ do you know what Emily is doing?"

"They are searching for any clues or finger prints that might have been left becaus they were only gone about 10 minutes before the movie was over."

"Ok let me know when they call or are back I want to talk to Ivy"

"Be nice to her ok she feels like it is her fault."

"I will don't worry." I refocused on the task in front of me trying to find the center of the dump sites to limit our search area and have a better possibility of finding them before they get shot like the last victums. We still havent found the other two though that went missing two days ago. We should find them today sometime. Wait a minute Courtney and Sarah went missing before we found the other two bodys I sure hope that they dont have to watch them die that would cause major post tramatic stress disorder. JJ left then came right back.

"Reid we have the next two bodys don't worry it's not sarah and Courtney." she said.

"Ok I'll be right out." I repack all of my thngs into my bag and went out.

When I got nout to the car it was dark. I guess we spent a longer time with the profile then I thought. We went to the dump site where I got the GPS coordinates while everyone else examined the dump site and bodys.

"Ok guys we will call it guits for tonight and start again tommorrow." Hatch said.

"But we will be loosing time that we could need to find the girls" I told him.

"I know but we work better when we have sleep reid."

"I sure hope they make it"

AN the next chapter will be up tuesday


	7. Chapter 7

I dont own anything but IVY

(SPOV)

The blade pressed down on my stumach and slowly dragged down and around in the shape of an A. Slowly inch by inch the fresh wound started to bleed. I withheld any type of noice indicating pain. That would set off the unsub and I knew it. "What no pain girly we will just have to fix that now won't we?" He relaid the knife into the open wound and muscle tissue. That broke my composure and I let loose a scream of pure agony.

"Sarah! Stop that you are hurting her!" Courtney yelled.

"Why should I stop she Diserves much worse?"

"Because she is a human being that diserves a lot better then this!"

"No she doesn't she has a mental disorder and should be in a hosbital so should you" He said. Courtney was still fighting against her restraints which she shouldnt have been doing.

"Courtney stop fighting against those. They are leather and won;t be broken that easily." I said rasplily.

"Ok Sarah I will so you will step fighting unconsciousness" Courtney told me. I faked unconsciousness for her sake while still fighting it for mine.

"Your turn" I heard the unsub tell courney. The next thing I know Courtney is screaming at the top of her lungs."ok girls time for me to go spy on others" He said then wheeled us over somewhere behind our original position. I felt a drip of water in between my etebrows then another and another eventually the drops got to be where only a couple of seconds was in between each other.

About an hour later I heard two more carts being rolled in the room then the door shut. The water then shut off. "Who is here?" I asked.

"Britany and Britany" a girl said.

"Ok well I'm Sarah and my twin sister Courtney is over there. About how long have you two been here?"

"About 48 hours as far as we could tell."

"Oh no" I thought to my self or at least I think I did anyway.

"what is oh no about" the other girl asked.

""have you heard about the case with the missing twin girls that get killed and dumped two days later?" Courtney asked.

"Yes we have. wait a minute we are next aren't we" They said at the same time then started crying.

"Now that every one knows whats going on it's time for these two to die." he unsub said as he took aim at ones head and pulled the trigger. The shot rang threw the room so loud it hurt my ears. I am so glad I don't have to see them die I thought. "wait a minute you to cant see the show now can you" He said walking over to us and hit a button. Our beds began to rise and stopped when we were in a sitting postion.

"We really don't want to watch them die please it's not good for us." I pleaded knowing how it would effect Courtney.

"it won't matter anyway you two are next." he said and shot the other one then them both a second time. He took them out of his restaints that they were in and threw them over his sholder. he walked over and pressed a differant button and left. We were lowered back to our original possition and the water started again.

(CPOV)

"Sarah" I said "Do ou think Reid and the others are looking for us ar at least worried?"

"Honestly Courtney I don't know I mean I want to think they are but I cant be for sure and thats causeing me to think that they aren't" She told me.

"True but it's our cusions we are talking about I mean Ivy has lived us for a while and we have become two of her best freinds she would be so sad if we died. Spencer wants us to stay alive so he doesn't loose his sister. Really think about how long it has been since they have been together plus he obviously doesnt want us in a foster home just look at how fast he came to get us after our uncle died."

"Yea I know but how many loved ones have we lost in the last fifteen years: our parents, our uncle, our grandparents, and even though she is tecnacly not dead our aunt. It only makes since that we are next. Even though I hate to admit it I really don't want to die I like Spencer and Ivy. I don;t want to hurt them.

"I know Sarah I know. I don't are trying to use chinese water torture on us aren't they"

"yes they are but we should really try and get some sleep we will know tommorrow if they are looking or not."

"Yep Night Sarah"

"Night" and with that I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

AN im sorry its short but I wanted to keep it with in the rating level i have it under and the things going threw my head for this chapter would have caused it to go up in rating. reveiw please i like to use flames to roast marshmellows though beware.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own and never will

(RPOV)

I woke up with the sun needing to find the girls today because tommorrow they would die. I honestly could not let that happen. I got up and dressed then walked out of my room and down the hall to hotches.

"Hotch are you up yet?" I yelled knocking on his door.

"Im up Reid. Go tell the others to meet us at the station in fourtyfive minutes. We need to get to work."

I walked down the hall telling the teamas i went. I loaded into my car and leftstopping at the coffee shop on the way. I would need my coffee because i knew that this would be a long day. We had to find them. I got to the ofice and told the officers a quick hi as I went in. I immedietly went to the board and relised what I had missed yesterday. I got to work on that abd got as close to the location that they were being held by triangulating. I apperantly got this done quickly because the rest of the team wasnt there quite yet. I went to the table and and immeadiotly tear began to leak from my eyes. I have not even had them a week and already they have been taken. I dont deserve them. Next thing I knew Ivy was hugging me.

"Whats wrong Bubba you look like you were crying?" she asked.

"I have been Ivy I have been I was thinking about the girls."

"Its okay dont worry we will find them now did you find something new?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I did" I told them getting up and walking to the board pointing to different things as i said, "I have narrowed down the area of where this guy is keeping them what about you Garcia"

"I have figured out who this sick bastard is. His name is Keith Thompson. His twin sisters died last year. The first murder was on the one year aniversery of there death and I have his address for you he lives on 176 West Lake Road.

"okay Morgan Reid take his house. JJ, Prentise you are with me lets go get this guy." Hotch said.

We boke up into thoughs teams and eet off for our destinations. It did not take long for us to get to this guys house. When we got there there was no car. We whent to the door and knocked getting no answer.

"on the count of three ready one...two...three" and with that morgan broke down the door. We quickly went in and cleared the house. They werent here. I pulled out my phone to tell Hotch they were on there way to the holding ground.

(JPOV)

"That was Reid they have cleared the house and the aren't there. They are on the way to meet us here." Hotch told us. "He said to go on in and find the girls."

"We got there and put our vest on. Me and Emily went around back. Hotch was up front. There was no one here which I expected I mean this guy had to keep up an act of nomality. We got into the building and heard another car pull up. I thought it was just Reid untill I heared a gun shot followed by Hotch yelling. "I got him girls."

We ran into the other room to see sure enough our unsub was laying on the floor clutching his knee where hotch had shot him. By the time we got to the room Reid and Morgan were already there.

"Were are you holding the girls." Reid questioned him.

"There is a shack about twenty minutes into the woods. Around back there is a celler and they are in there."

"Okay lets go" Morgan said, We all walked out of the house and into the woods. We walked about thirty minutes and still no sign of the shack. With the realization that there was no way a shack could be out here we turned and ran back. He lied to us. When we got back to the house he wasnt where we left him and there was a trail of blood. We followed that trail threw the hallway and down the stairs. After getting down the stairs with out making a sound, we saw him standing up nest to a bed holding a sleeping courtney or at least what we thought she was sleeping.

"Dont lay a finger on her," Hotch said calmly. "turn around and put your hands on your head."

The unsud turned and drew his gunn and pointed it at his head. He pulled the trigger ab\nd blew his brains out. The sound of the shot woke the girls up.

"Are we dead." Sarah asked.

"No not quite sweety your alive." I told her.

Reid noticing the girls were up ran to there side and undid all the restraints holding them down.

(SPOV)

"Reid you found us" I said starting to cry. i didnt expect to make it. I didnt think they would find us in time, I was ready to die.

"Of course I did." He said "I had to I love you girls I couldnt stand to loose you two"

"Thank you I didnt think I would see the sun again."

"Your welcome"

(CPOV)

They did it the acctually did it. I cant beleive it for once someone was able to stop bad things from happening to me. I started crying and couldnt stop. I was unbelievably happy. As soon as my restraints were undone I was hugging each one of the team. I noticed someone was missing. Garcia and Ivy wernet there.

"where are Garcia and Ivy I want to thank them to."

"I will call them and tell them to meet us at the hospital."

"Okay"

We loaded into the the cars they were nice knowing that we would not want to be restrained again like they would have us in the abbulance and just drove us there instide. When we got there and got there we saw the two that were missing earlier and went to try to run to them but were held back appearlently we need to chack in and get to our room first.

"We are with the FBI, I called you earlier." Hotch said.

"Okay right this way we will give you a frw minutes to explain what will happen and then will come back."

They took us to the room that we would be staying in. As soon ad we all got in and the door was shut I ran too Garcia and Ivy and attacked them.

"Its good to see you Ivy and Im sorry I ever said you and your mom belonged in a funny farm it want very nice of me."

"Your fine im just glad to see your still breathing,"

AN: I modled the unsub after my brother with his name and how he acts. No my brother is not a serial killer he is just really strange and antisocial. plus we had twin sisters that died im wom. Sorry for horrible spelling i dont have my normal computer with spell chack.


End file.
